Battlefield
by The Maple Maiden
Summary: Arthur. My best friend. The man who raised me. The man now screaming for my capture. A USxUK story that will either end in love or regret. Probably both.


_A/N: So...this is my first Hetalia story and I'm not sure if it's very good but read it anyway! :D_

_Also, I own nothing but the story idea. And even that was sort of based on that time I was riding the bus home one day and all of the sudden "Battlefield" by Jordin Sparks came on the radio and BAM! Story idea. So...yeah. Enjoy and stuff._

_..._

It was pitch black as I stumbled through the forest, my only guide the angry, bloodthirsty cries of the soldiers I knew were chasing after me. I didn't even know what direction I was going, just that it was away from **them**. They were getting closer by the minute, and my body ached from the hours of running and hiding. Finally, my legs gave out, causing my weak body to fall just as I heard an all too familiar voice cry out not too far from where I had collapsed, "Find him! Make sure to bring the bloody revolter alive!"

_Arthur._

My best friend, the man who raised me all of these years.

The man now screaming for my capture.

The soldiers let out a demonic howl in response, and a new determination to get away filled me. As I forced my body to crawl through the tangled underbrush of the forest, memories of what had led to this current nightmare flooded my mind.

_"….What is this?" Arthur questioned, his emerald eyes looking up from his book, to his desk where I had just placed an envelope, to my face, and for a second I thought of taking the envelope back, ripping it up and just laughing it off as a joke…..but I had to do this. Not just for me, but for the people I served. I had a duty to do what was best for them, and this was it. I closed my eyes and took a slow, steady breath before opening them again to look him at him. _

_ "It's a declaration….a statement of my freedom as a country." I said, my voice much calmer than I felt. Giving a slight nod, Arthur went back his novel. _

_ "Well, you know where to put the requests for parliament to consider." He murmured idly before flipping a page. _

_ "It's not a request," I said, interrupting his concentration on the book, "It's a demand, Arthur." _

_At that, he put the book down altogether. He knew I almost never called him by his real name unless I was being serious. He took off his reading glasses and leaned back in his leather office chair to frown at me. _

_ "Alfred, I've told you time and time again that parliament will never let you go. You are too much of an asset to our country to even consider it. Besides," he continued, his tone condescending, "why would you even want to leave? We have been more than lenient with you colonists. You should be more appreciative." _

_It was then that I got angry. Even after all this time, he still treated me like a child. Even after I grew as big as he was, he still controlled my every move. I was tired of it. I was tired of being taxed and oppressed and treated unfairly, as were my people. We needed to be free from our bondage. _

_I needed to be free from him._

_ "Well, we aren't appreciative," I retorted," The government is treating us like second class citizens and the taxes are robbing us blind. If you will not give us our freedom, we will have to take it." _

_The blonde looked at me as I spoke, his expression getting angrier as I went on. As I finished my rant he stood up, hands slamming on the desk. He spoke in a low, angry voice._

_ "Listen, you ungrateful git. I have raised you, given you everything you own, and you want to leave? Just because you've grown a bit doesn't mean you can run a whole new country on your own. You and everything you are belong to __**me**__." As he spoke, his face got closer to mine and I could see the emerald of his eyes flashing in fury. His words were so patronizing, so arrogant. Anger consumed me, and I could feel the power shift as I placed both my hands upon his chest and shoved him so he fell back into his chair. The rage on his face was replaced by confusion. He hadn't realized just how strong I was. It was typical of him to underestimate me. I looked down at him one last time. _

_ "Consider this a declaration of war." _

_And with that, I turned away and left his office. Just before I slammed the door behind me, I heard his voice again. It was still angry, but this time much, much colder. _

_ "I swear I will make you regret this. You are __**mine**__."_

_..._

_Scary Iggy is scary. Anyway, I hope you liked it. I know I made Alfred a bit more...intelligent than he is usually portrayed but I can't help but feel there is something deeper and smarter under all the slang and hamburger grease. You did like it though, didn't you? Well, if it didn't suck too horribly, then please comment nice things that make me feel all warm and sparkly inside or critiques so I that can do better. Either way, I will update somewhere in the near {or very, very far} future. _

_~Ramona_


End file.
